The Great Zoomit Competition
by Puppetjax
Summary: In this 2-parter, the Pound Puppies must enter a competition in order to get a puppy adopted. However, after learning that they can't do it alone, Squirt retrieves an old trainee.
1. Part 1

The Pound Puppies sat outside thinking of a plan to get a new puppy adopted. Next to them, the Pup Club was playing with the puppy. "I hope you're ready to get adopted, Vex!" Patches walked up to the new puppy alongside Cupcake and Rebound. "Am I ever! I've been anticipating this event ever since I began pondering about the subject!" She replied. Watching at a distance, Niblet said something to the Pound Puppies. "I like her. She uses all these words I can't understand. Kinda like you, Strudel!" He turned and faced her. "Negative. I apply usage of language in a far more apprehensive and stable manner!" Strudel replied. "I rest my case!" Niblet said angrily back to her.

"Are you sure you have everything planned out, Strudel?" Asked Lucky, making sure she knew what she was doing. "Absolutely. Come, everyone. I have to show you something." The five Pound Puppies headed downstairs. The pups followed but Lucky stopped them. "No. You four stay up here." He said. "Aww," they said in disappointment.

Inside, Strudel sat everyone down around an easel with several papers attached. As you know, Vex's perfect person, Tara, lives in the Golden Sunrise neighborhood. She removed a sheet which revealed a photograph of a peaceful street in front of a sunset. "As relaxing as this looks, this place allows no stray animals." She said as she removed another sheet which depicted a drawing of a no-dogs-allowed sign. "This, of course, means we are unable to deliver her to Tara's door directly." She continued. "Yeah, well, what's stopping us from just sneaking in there and placing her there?" Squirt asked. Strudel immediately answered. "Excellent question, Squirt." She removed another sheet. A photo of a security camera was displayed. "The local surveillance system is preventing us from even entering the neighborhood." Strudel answered. "Sounds more like a penitentiary to me." Squirt remarked. "Aside from the no-stray-dogs rule, it's actually quite a lively little community." Strudel replied.

"So, how exactly do you plan on entering and placing Vex with Tara?" Asked Lucky. Strudel removed yet another sheet of paper; the remaining piece having a sketch of a donut-shaped gadget on it. She revealed what it was. "Behold, the Security Technology Discombobulator 5000!" Everyone took a second to admire it. "This device will temporarily disable the security cameras, allowing us to enter without being caught!" She continued. "That sounds great. May we see it?" Asked Cookie. Strudel grew concerned. "Unfortunately, I have failed to construct a functioning prototype. I will build it as fast as I can, though." "Perfect. You really seem to have this well under control, Strudel." Commented Lucky. "Thank you. I'm doing my best." She replied. "I need you to get on it right away." Demanded Lucky. "Yes, sir!" She responded and then went back to the lab to try and finish building it.

The rest of them climbed back upstairs to check on the four pups. They were playing happily, as they were before. It was getting late, and Lucky announced his retreat back to his own household. Cookie and Cupcake headed to their home, too. Eventually, Patches and Rebound did the same.

The next morning, all of them regrouped back at the pound. Lucky went to check on Strudel. He walked down to her lab. When he arrived, Strudel was waiting for him. "Lucky, thank goodness you're here. Call everyone down, immediately!" She said urgently. Lucky panicked and ran back up to the ground floor. "Pound Puppies, front and center, now!" He jumped back down, and the other four followed close behind. The pups didn't really care and continued what they were doing.

"What is it, Strudel?" They all wondered. "So, I've almost completed construction of the device, but I'm lacking an essential IC required for operation." She explained. "So? What's stopping you from getting one?" Cookie asked. "This particular part is exceedingly difficult to find. Squirt and I have already made numerous attempts at obtaining it." She continued. Squirt nodded in confirmation. Strudel explained something else. "However, I did manage to find one single online sale for this part available for purchase. The only problem is..." She paused when her tone of voice became more worried. "The part costs five thousand dollars!" She exclaimed. "What!? How can a square of silicon cost that much?" Asked Cookie, rhetorically. "Not even McLeish is that much dough!" Commented Squirt. "Hang on, guys. There has to be another option." Lucky tried to calm everyone down. "I'm afraid not. This is our only option, Lucky." Said Strudel. "This is just great. How are we even gonna get our paws on that much money in such little time?" Asked Squirt, concerned. "We better think of something soon, or Vex's adoption might have to be postponed." Said Strudel.

Having learned new potentially detrimental information, the Pound Puppies went back up to the surface. Vex then wanted to know what happened. "Has the status of my adoption received any relevant updates yet?" She asked Lucky. "Actually kid, yes unfortunately." Lucky was interrupted when Sparky and Mr. Nut Nut busted through the fake dog dish covering the hole in the ground. They ran towards Strudel and chattered in her ear. Strudel suddenly looked surprised. "They say they have something that we might want to see." She explained. The squirrels headed back downstairs, followed by Strudel and the others. They lead them to the TV and then turned it on when they were all gathered. As soon as they did, an advertisement began playing. "This Saturday, comes a brand new Zoomit Competition!" It began saying. "Show off your dog's old and new tricks at your local beach! Why should you enter, you ask? Well, guess what the grand prize is?" The number "$7500" showed up on the screen. "This Saturday, 8 AM sharp, don't forget!" The squirrels turned off the TV when it was finished playing. "Ah! This is a most unexpected development!" Began Strudel. "If we win this competition, we would have more than enough money for the part I need!" "Yeah! I could enter the zoomit competition! I was once a big star, after all." Squirt agreed. "So, it's settled. We will try to win this competition and get Vex to her perfect person. All we need to do is get to the beach by Saturday." Explained Lucky. Everyone grew excited.

The five went back up to the top. The pups were continuing to mind their own business. The Pound Puppies sat together in a group. Lucky began saying something. "We have to tell her, gang. She needs to know what's going on." "I'll do it, Lucky." Said Cookie. She hastily got back up and walked toward the pups. "Hey there, Vex! How about coming over here for a sec?" She asked calmly. She followed her back a few steps and continued. "There's something I want to talk about. You see, we have a plan to take you to you person, but it'll take a little longer than expected. We're hoping for Saturday." "Saturday? I was expecting a much greater wait duration!" She exclaimed suddenly. "How come?" She asked. "Well, we need something and the only way to get it is by winning it at a competition. You see, we're going to the beach this weekend." Continued Cookie. Lucky soon joined in. "And don't worry. No matter how, we will eventually bet you to your person." He said alongside Cookie. Vex let out a delighted smile. "Did someone say beach?" Lucky and Cookie turned to the voice. It was Cupcake. "Yeah, can we come? Can we? Can we? Huh, huh, huh?" Asked Rebound. "Alright, fine." Answered Lucky. "But you pups better promise to stay out of trouble." "We promise!" The three said in unison.

Saturday rolled around at last. The five Pound Puppies, and the four pups, were gathered, ready to go. "Okay, Strudel. How do we get there?" Asked Lucky. "At exactly 7 o'clock, we will head to the bus station." Replied Strudel. "Our ride leaves 5 after." "Well, it's 2 till, y'all. Better hurry up!" Shouted Cookie. They hurried down the tunnel and into the street.

They soon arrived at a bus stop, where a city bus was just pulling up. All of them were careful to stay out of sight. "Alright everyone, it's time." Announced Strudel as she carefully lifted up the cargo hatch on the lower side of the bus. "Everybody in." She commanded. All nine of them jumped into the bus. Strudel made sure everyone was inside before she closed it again. "Ugh, it's so dark in here." Patches said. "And hot!" Agreed Cupcake. Frustrated, Cookie responded "You know, nobody forced you three on this mission." "Sorry." The pup club all said.

About twenty minutes later, the bus stopped and the hatch flew open. "Where are we?" Asked Rebound dazily. "We are at our destination." Answered Strudel. Everyone looked around the environment. They were at the beach. "Come on, gang. Let's focus on finding that competition." Encouraged Lucky, but it didn't take long to come across a large enclosed area with bleachers circumnavigating it. "Wow, another real zoomit competition. Never thought I'd be back so soon." Said Squirt. "Uh, oh." Said Cookie suddenly. "What, what is it?" Asked Squirt concerned. "Look. Over. There." She responded slowly. She pointed and they all looked in that direction. There, was a black and brown patched dog with a tall, blonde human. Brutus.

"Aw, I should've known. If there's a zoomit involved, Trevor and Brutus are bound to be involved." Muttered Squirt to himself. Without hesitating, Squirt marched up to him directly. "Where are you going? Wait!" Said Lucky, but Squirt didn't listen. Suddenly, Squirt got his attention. "Oh, hey, Wings!" He greeted in an unusually polite manner. "Hi, Brutus." Responded Squirt. "Are you here to compete in the competition with Trevor again?" He asked. "Well, I'm here for the competition, but I'm not gonna be with Trevor, I'm afraid." Squirt continued. "What? Why not?" Asked Brutus shocked. "Because, I'm competition for myself." He replied. "Well." Brutus got a lot more hostile. "That just proves you didn't learn your lesson last time." He said rudely, undoing his polite tone earlier. "Bird, c'mon, buddy! We have practicing to do!" Trevor yelled to him. Brutus barked back. "What's going on? I thought we were friends now." Asked Squirt. "That's only when you're competing with me. When you're competing against me, things change my friend, or should I say opponent. I'm not one to disappoint my human. I WILL destroy any competition between me and Trevor. Good day, for now." Brutus ran back to Trevor. Squirt stayed put.

The rest of the Pound Puppies caught up with him. He had a glum expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Lucky asked him. "Nothing." He replied. "You know, I hate to say it, but maybe Squirt competing in this competition may not be the best idea after all." Remarked Cookie. "Why do you say so?" Asked Strudel. "Well, because, putting Squirt and Brutus in a room together will just ignite a flame that will be hard to put out. And plus, the last time they competed, they practically tied." "What? That's ridiculous!" Replied Squirt. "Actually, Cookie makes a valid point." Strudel stated her own opinion. "The last time, you two were so evenly matched, you had to eventually forfeit to declare a winner." "So, is this how you all feel, like I shouldn't compete anymore?" Squirt asked. To his dismay, they all nodded in agreement. "Sorry, Squirt." Lucky said to him. "But what about Vex's person?" Patches reminded Lucky. "We'll just have to go back to the pound and think of a Plan B." Lucky said. "If only we had another zoomit dog, I guess we could still go with this." "Actually, we do." Squirt suddenly shook off his disappointment and stated his opinion. "All of you, stay right here. I'll be back." Squirt then ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. "Where on earth do you think he's going?" Asked Cookie. "I sense he's got a plan. Don't worry." Lucky told Cookie.

Ten minutes had passed, and Squirt still has not returned yet. "Some plan he had." Remarked Cookie. "He'll be here." Lucky said. Just as he said that, Squirt came running back. Behind him, was a black and white puppy. She immediately ran in front of him with a grin on her face. "Hi, guys! Remember me?" She said. "Zipper? Is it really you?" Asked Lucky in shock. "Yes, indeed! I am just so excited to be here again!" She exclaimed. "Lucky, you said we needed another zoomit dog, so I brought the best one in the city." Said Squirt. "Aww, you flatter me!" Said Zipper. "So, you'd really be up to the challenge?" Lucky asked Zipper. "Definitely. I'd do anything to help Coach Squirt!" She answered back. Almost blushing, Squirt responded to her. "Ya know, you don't really need to call me that anymore. There's nothing else to teach." "It doesn't matter. I like addressing you as so." She responded. "Come on, Zipper. Let's get you signed in." She ecstaticly followed him, until she saw someone in the distance. She stopped suddenly. "Oh, great. What's he doing here?" She asked suspiciously. She saw Brutus, who immediately spotted her back and ran angrily up to her.

"Hey, this contest is for dogs! The shrimp contest is that way, in the ocean!" He shouted at her. She withdrew a couple steps. "Alright, knock it off. Haven't you ever learned to pick on someone your own size already?" Said Squirt back to him. "No, because I've been picking on you two my whole life." He said back. Zipper became more frustrated. "I know I was afraid of you last time, but this time, I'm joining you in the contest!" She said proudly. "World's first sardine vs. dog zoomit-off! Not something I'm interested in." He shouted back. "If Squirt says I'm good enough for you, then I'll try my hardest to win, no matter what you say!" Said Zipper. "Real cute. I'd love to see you try." Stated Brutus. Squirt encouraged her. "Fine! Bring it on!"

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

"Five minutes, contestants!" The emcee nearby announced. "Enter the competition if you want, small fry, but don't say that I didn't warn you!" Brutus shouted at Zipper. He then ran back to Trevor, who had already signed up for the competition. Zipper grew a concerned look on her face. "There's nothing to worry about. You'll do great!" Squirt offered words of encouragement. "Thanks." She said back. "Alright, I'm ready!" She gained back her spirit and the ten of them walked over to the entry table, careful still to not draw too much attention.

When they arrived, they were presented with an issue. They had no idea how they were going to enter Zipper in. "Uh, this might be a problem, right?" Niblet asked rhetorically. Suddenly, Strudel ran toward them with something on a cart, despite no one noticing she was missing. "Behold, our human!" She announced. There, on the cart, was a ragdoll resembling a human. Even though it wasn't very well done, it seemed to be enough for everyone to agree to put it to the test.

They rolled it up to the table, where someone was sitting keeping track of all of the contestants. "Hello, sir! What can I do for you?" He said to the dummy. Realizing that they haven't thought the speech part through, Lucky responded out of panic. "Hello, yes, I would like to enter my dog here into this competition." He said out of panic. The person, thinking it was the dummy talking looked around for what he was talking about. Zipper barked a few times for clarification. He looked down and saw her standing there. "That's an awfully small Zoomit dog; are you sure about this?" He asked. "Absolutely." Lucky responded, feeling more comfortable about speaking. "Alright, I'm Jerry. What are you and your dog's names?" He said back. "This is Zipper, and I'm, uh, um, Bob." Lucky continued, but Cookie looked at him with a strange expression. "Bob? Really?" She started. "What?" Lucky answered. Jerry looked back up at the dummy. "Well, Bob, I wish you and Zipper good luck!" He said. "Thank you." Lucky replied. Strudel and the other Pound Puppies wheeled the dummy into the enclosed area of the beach designated for the competition, Zipper following behind.

The other four pups began going in too, but Lucky stopped them. "No, you pups stay out here and wait." Lucky commanded. "Come on. Can't we at least watch the contest?" Asked Patches. "Alright fine. But you need to be in those bleachers and stay out of sight!" He said sternly. "We promise!" They each said. They hurried into the bleachers to try and watch.

Later, the emcee began the announcements. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Let's get started with the competition!" He said. The audience cheered. He announced the names of Zipper, The Bird, and a few other dogs. "The game consists of five rounds, each consisting of several throws by the owners. The best three of five wins!" He continued. "Let the games begin!" The crowd went wild once again. The dogs and their owners were lined up at the end of the playing area. Brutus, noticing Zipper no more than a few feet away, turned to look at her. "This is it. I'm gonna take you down before your small brain can comprehend what's happening." He said. Zipper pretended she didn't hear it.

"The first round is a toss-up!" An announcement was made. Suddenly, a trumpet sounded and a judge standing in the middle threw a single disc away from the dogs. All of them started chasing it. Brutus suddenly jumped for it. He was about to clench it in his open jaws, when Zipper unexpectedly grabbed it first. She landed on the ground flawlessly and the crowd cheered, including the pup club. "Ha ha. That's my Zip." Squirt said proudly to himself. Brutus landed after her, angry and growling at her from a distance. "The first round goes to Zipper!" Announced the emcee. "Well, what do you know, that pup is pulling off a great competition." Said Lucky, proud.

"The next round will be a style throw!" Another announcememt was heard. The dogs were again lined up. One of the owners threw a disc to their dog, who caught it, doing a backflip on the way down. The audience clapped casually, not especially impressed. A table with a row of three judges talked amongst themselves. Another owner threw one, whose dog ran up a wall, kicked off of it, and caught it in midair. The crowd was more enthusiastic about that one. Brutus rolled his eyes.

When the time eventually came for Trevor to throw, Brutus crouched down, ready. Trevor threw his Zoomit incredibly fast, and Brutus lept up and caught it, doing several barrel rolls and a front flip. When he landed, both the audience and the judges grew really excited and they seemed to have picked out a winner when they realized they still had one more performance to watch. The judges weren't expecting too much from Zipper's performance. Strudel activated the dummy's built-in throwing, and Zoomit launched straight away from her. She chased it, backflipped upward, and caught it with her tail. She did several more backflips and she flung it in her mouth at the last second. Landing perfectly once again, the crowed cheered, and the judges excitedly discussed the winner.

A couple minutes later, a single judge handed the emcee a slip of paper. Reading it, he announced something. "The judges seem to have picked a winner for the second round. And that winner is..." Brutus made a proud triumphant pose, seeming to have already predicted the outcome. "Zipper!" He shouted. The Pound Puppies and the audience cheered like crazy. Brutus grew even more upset. Zipper smiled, proud of herself. "We will now take an intermission." The emcee announced.

Zipper excitedly ran back to the Pound Puppies when everybody started to leave. "Did you see me?" She shouted, mostly to Squirt. "We sure did, Zipper." Lucky said back. "Great job out there, kid. I can't wait to see what you do on the last three rounds!" Squirt said to her. "Thanks!" She said back. Brutus walked up to all of them. "This is the last time I lose to a pipsqueak pup like you! If you don't learn your lesson soon, something real bad is gonna happen." He said to her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Zipper asked back. "You'll see." He made an almost villainous laugh and walked away ominously. Lucky, having overheard the conversation, walked over to her. "I don't like the sound of that one bit." He said. "Promise you'll be careful, alright?" "You got it. Don't worry." She responded.

A few minutes later, everyone was starting to gather back to the stands. "Welcome back, folks! We will now continue the game! Let round number three begin! This round is going to be a timed competition! Whoever can catch and return the most Zoomits within a thirty second time limit will be the winner of the round!" The emcee announced. A whistle was heard and all of the owners started throwing.

After Brutus managed to catch and return three, almost out if breath, he looked up to see Zipper with twice as much as him. He finally had enough. On his next throw, he caught it, but instead of giving it back to Trevor, he hid in a pile of sand adjacent to Zipper's playing lane. Zipper was eventually after another Zoomit. She jumped for it, but Brutus poked his upper body out from the pile of sand. "Hopefully this will teach you not to mess with me again!" He shouted. Just as Zipper was about to catch it, he grabbed her paw, bending her leg in a weird way. She yelped, and she missed the shot. She crashed into the wall in front of her, slid down, and laid motionless upside-down, whimpering. The audience gasped. "Oh, no!" Shouted Rebound from the stands. Brutus uncovered himself and walked back to Trevor. "That's what happens when you cross me!" Brutus half-said to himself. Zipper slowly got up and limped off the playing area.

Zipper slowly made her way to the Pound Puppies. Lucky, Strudel, Squirt, and Vex ran to her to help. "Ow, my leg!" She yelled. Strudel, with the help of Lucky, placed Zipper on her back and carried her off to another location. Meanwhile, the game's thirty seconds ended. "Seeing that Zipper's not here, this round goes to The Bird!" Announced the emcee. Brutus felt relieved that he was finally the best again. The crowd cheered, but it just wasn't the same excitement as before.

Strudel and Vex tried a first-aid kit on Zipper. A few minutes later, Strudel carried her back to the rest of the Pound Puppies, where the pup club was back, waiting for them. Concerned, they all gathered around them. Zipper now had a bandage wrapped around her leg. "She has experienced a femur casualty of enormous magnitude." Explained Vex. They all had a look of confusion on their faces. "That means she broke her leg!" Strudel told everyone. "Unfortunately, this means she will no longer be able to compete." She continued. "Are you gonna be alright, pal?" Squirt asked her. She didn't respond. She was too sad and disappointed to speak. "Guys, the next round is starting!" Cookie shouted. The Pound Puppies went up by her side to see what would happen.

"The next round will be an elimination round! The dogs will compete in a musical-chairs-style event. The last dog standing wins the round!" The emcee announced. There were only four dogs left in the competition. Once they were lined up, a whistle was heard and three Zoomits were thrown. The four dogs chased them. One dog claimed one, and another one claimed another. Another dog was about to take the last one, when Brutus shoved him out if the way, grabbing it and remaining in the game. The dog was eliminated from the round. The three remaining dogs were once again lined up. This time when the whistle was blown, two were thrown. This time, Brutus easily caught one, with another dog catching the last one. The other one lost his balance and fell. Brutus and the other remaining dog were lined back up. The whistle was blown and a single Zoomit flew from a person's hands. Both were neck-and-neck in a race towards it. Brutus lept upwards before the other dog did, easily catching it and landing back on the ground. "The Bird wins the fourth round!" The emcee announced.

A judge came over to the emcee and whispered something in his ear. "Uh, oh! It seems Zipper's team is required to forfeit their rounds if they do not find a replacement before the fifth round!" He announced. The audience grew surprised and the area soon grew with suspense. Squirt began walking towards the playing area. "Squirt, where do you think you're going?" Cookie spotted him and asked. "To finish this. I will not let our friend take a hit like that. I will not stand for that. And neither should you, or any of you." He responded. "Go ahead, Squirt. Win this." Lucky encouraged. "I will, for Zipper." Squirt avenged. Zipper smiled.

The emcee waited a few minutes for a replacement to arrive. "Well, it seems their team is sunk, so the winner of this year's Zoomit competition is..." Before he could finish, they all heard a bark. He turned around and saw Squirt walk up to the dummy. "Replacement successful! Looks like team Bob and team Trevor are still tied!" He announced. Brutus growled out of disappointment. "The final tiebreaker round will be a best two-of-three toss-up match between the two remaining dogs!" The final announcement was made.

Brutus and Squirt were lined up at the back. The whistle sounded and the disc was thrown. Both hurried after it. Squirt lept up in an attempt to catch it, but Brutus bit his leg, startling him, causing to miss and fall. He was about to hit the ground until he unveiled his wings once again. His ears gave him a boost to loop around and catch it. "The first point goes to Zipper's replacement!" He announced. The audience cheered. They were lined back up for another round. The whistle was blown and another throw caught air. They chased after it, Squirt tried opening up his ears again, but Brutus kicked his left ear, causing him to land back on his stomach. Brutus jumped up and caught it. "The next point goes to The Bird!" He announced. The audience cheered once again. "Last throw!" He said. The final whistle blew, and they were off. They jumped at the same time. "I refuse to lose! You cannot defeat me!" Yelled Brutus. "That's where you're wrong, buddy!" Squirt responded. They both fought in the air for it when they landed in a big pile of sand.

Everybody waited what seemed like hours for the dust to clear out. Suddenly, Squirt poked his head out from the sand, coughing, and in his jaws, was the winning Zoomit. The crowd went nuts. "Team Bob and Zipper win the game and the prize! Zipper did it!" Yelled the emcee. Squirt triumphantly walked off the playing area back to the Pound Puppies. All of them were cheering, even Zipper. "Congratulations, to the both of you, Zipper and Wings!" Lucky said proudly to them. Squirt walked over to Zipper. "I knew I trained a good pupil, but I never thought you were a champion-level pro!" He said to her. "That really means a lot, Coach Squirt!" She replied. "So, are you gonna be okay?" He asked. "I'll be fine. The worst that'll happen is my human coming home, wondering what the heck happened to me!" She tried to stay positive.

Meanwhile, Brutus stood, glaring at them, growling his most evil and vicious growl. Suddenly, Trevor put his hand on him. "Chill, bro! You win some, you lose some, boy!" He said calmly. That seemed to calm him down a little bit, but he remained upset. He never wanted to see Zipper again. He walked off with Trevor, still happy he's by his side. Squirt and Zipper remained at the playing area. They felt the same feeling. The crowd's loud cheering was for them. It seemingly never ended.

One day later, all ten of them were back at the pound. "Try walking on it now, Zipper!" Strudel instructed her. Zipper cautiously took a step with her broken leg. She felt minor pain, but not enough to limp anymore. "My adoption has been scheduled! My adoption has been scheduled!" Vex chanted. "That's right, and we leave now!" Lucky said back. Vex grew even more excited. "Squirt, Niblet, you two take Zipper back home. Us three will take care of Vex's adoption." He commanded. Strudel gently placed Zipper on Niblet's back and the three headed back to her home.

Lucky, Cookie, and Strudel retrieved the STD5000 and took Vex to the Golden Sunrise neighborhood. When they arrived, they activated the device, disabled the security cameras and hurried in. When they got to the house, Lucky rang the doorbell and placed a tag on Vex's collar. "Once a Pound Puppy, always a Pound Puppy!" They recited. "Your benevolent gesture is very appreciated!" She said happily. The other three got out of the way as a grown woman in a doctor's coat answered the door. "Oh, honey! Look, a puppy!" She said. A man came to the door. "You like her, babe?" He asked. "She's adorable!" She answered. "Well, she is quite cute. Let's keep her." The man replied. They shut the door after picking her up and bringing her inside.

Meanwhile, Squirt and Niblet arrived at Zipper's home. "Thanks for everything, Squirt!" Said Zipper. "No problem. Keep being awesome. And maybe we can meet up again sometime?" He answered. "I'd like that." Zipper replied. Squirt helped her off of Niblet and into her home. They waved goodbye to each other as Squirt and Niblet left. They returned to the pound, while Squirt wondered what he could do with twenty-five hundred dollars.


End file.
